Puzzle of an Angel
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: How she fit together was a strange puzzle, but Alfons was sure that one day, he would figure her out. Hinata Hyuuga and Alfons/Alphonse Heidrich


_Um... yes. It's Alfons Heidrich/ Hyuuga Hinata. It's the crazy cracky kind of stuff that I love to pieces. ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Naruto. I wish I did, so that this could become cannon, but I don't so this will stay a safe distance from the respective mangas and there affiliates. Kay? _

"A-Alfons?" Hinata sat down next to him, peeking out into measurements of steel parts and various notes about thermal conductivity and other numbers and equations that meant the world to Alphonse, but never really clicked in her head. The angles she understood, but beyond that it wasn't worth trying. She wasn't much for all the x's and y's that were multiplied by numbers to the tenth power and sat in parentheses, which Hinata had always thought were for writing.

"Hinata!" He smiled, the surprise dying from his blue eyes; he pulled up a stool for her and as she sat down her skirt fluttered before settling on her legs.

"I didn't know you were coming" Hinata smiled.

"I-I didn't really k-know either. I was J-just in t-the area so I decided to bring you s-something to eat"

"Thanks a lot! I always forget when I'm here, I get so caught up in everything" Hinata smiled, helping him clear away notebooks and papers and instruments before setting down a basket that she had filled with pierogi and bits of sweet bread that were left over from the cafe where she worked. Alphonse chuckled.

"What is with you and those pierogis?" Hinata's face turned red and she poked her index fingers together.

"T-they remind me o-" His hand squeezed hers, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

"I know" He knew that pierogis for some reason reminded her of the place she came from, the distant crater she had once called a home, she had left long ago. Long before she had met Alfons Hiendrich and learned of his rockets. The first time he had seen her, she been bathed in a soft green glow, and the bullet wound that had been previously killing him was slowly closing. Back then Alfons had thought that she was an angel, he thought that he had gone to heaven and that this soft faced green glowing girl was an agent of god. Maybe his own guardian angel, he remembered being thankful that his guardian was such a beautiful girl, because he wouldn't mind spending a lot of time with her.

"_Wh-what the hell is she doing? What's that light!" people were yelling. But at whom? The green glowing angel girl? _

"_H-huh?" the light faded away and now Alfons could see her more clearly. _

"_D-did I do something wrong?" soldiers grab her. He sat up _

"_Wait, what are you guys-" _

"_Alfons! But how?" _

"_I h-healed him, t-the wound wasn-" they slapped her across the face, the sound echoing through the room. _

"_Shut up you witch!" they pulled at her arms. _

"_Wait! Don't hurt her!" Edward yelled out _

"_Hinata isn't a witch! We've known her since we were kids, and she just saved his life!" a boy with caramel hair who looked similar to both Edward and myself called out. Noah stepped forward, letting her fingertips rest on the girl; Hinata, he guessed judging by what he had just called her. Noah's eyes immediately widened, and a gasp escaped her lips as she stumbled back. _

"G-graves. So many... _" Now the girls eyes widened, she was shaking, and tears were beginning to bubble in her eyes. _

"_No-" the boy with long brown hair that looked like Edward called out. I guess that was his brother, the other Alphonse. _

"_H-how did you?" her voice was shaking just as much as her body, she pulled weakly at the soldiers holding her. Noah shook her head, as if trying to shake away the borrowed images. _

"_Let me go" her voice is on the edge of desperation. They weren't paying any attention to her, and their grips were loose. _

"_Let me go" Her voice was louder now, and the soldiers turned towards her. She tugged a little harder. _

"_No can do mi-" Hughes was on the floor before he even finished the sentence. And she was gone in a flash, despite the fact that she was stumbling a little bit. _

"_Did I do something?" Noah looked to Edward and his little brother for an explanation._

"_The graves were under a big tree with a swing right?" Noah nodded. _

"_Those graves were for everyone she ever knew. Her entire home was destroyed, and a couple of months ago she returned there and burried everyone" Edward's little brother finished up his explanation._

"_It's not your fault Noah" Edward reassured her. _

"_She just hates crying in front of other people" _

"_Where did she go?" Alfons asked. He was curious about the girl. Edward scratched his head and scowled. _

"_Why do you want to know?" _

"_I'd like to thank her... for saving my life" for some reason he felt his cheeks turning pink. But he had only met her once; he couldn't like her like that! Not yet anyway. _

"_Well... knowing Hinata she's crying in some corner somewhere not to far away" Alfons got up, surprised at how no pain came from his torso from the movement. He turned a corner, looking behind various boxes and metal scraps, but to no avail. Wherever she was, it wasn't here. _

"_Where could she be?" He muttered. And as if in response he heard a small sound. He didn't know if it was a sniffle or the tail end of a sob, but he knew that it was a human sound. He looked behind another stack of boxes, and sure enough, she was, wiping at her eyes and nose with her navy sleeves and pale hands. _

"_Um... are you alright miss?" She stiffened and looked up, Alfons hadn't noticed it before, but her eyes were, well... strange. They were wide, and the irises were a pale shade of blueing lavender but they were somehow proportioned to her face and almost berry shaded blush, and her eyes seemed even more glassy because of the tears that were soaking her eyelashes and making them look lacquered and shiny._

"_Y-you're the boy I healed" He cracked a smile and lent out his hand. _

"_Alfons Heidrich" _

"_Hinata Hyuuga" she sounds worn out. _

"_Well , I'd like to thank you" a confused pout settled over her face. _

"_Thank... me?" _

"_Yeah. You saved my life back there!" _

"_O-oh. I-it wasn't a- I mean ah. Y-Your welcome" her cheeks turned even redder and she twiddled her index fingers. She pushed herself to her feet, a terrible sense of sadness permeating her posture. _

" _S-sorry" now it was Alfons's turn to be confused. _

"_Sorry? What for?" _

"_For being such a burden" _

"_It's not a problem! It was my choice to come find you " little did he know that she had always thought that she was a burden. _

"_Hinata" she corrected softly_

"_Just call me Hinata" _

"A-A-Alfons?" He blinked, nearly jumping at the sound of her voice. They had been together for a while now, a couple months at least.

"Sorry bout that, I just started thinking about something." He chuckled. Hinata smiled, leaning against him. She knew that he daydreamed constantly, especially about rockets and what would happen when humans finally got into space and so forth.

"What a-about?"

"You" His answer was simple, and it made her turn red from the roots of her beautiful dark hair, to the tips of her toes, which despite the fact that it was only March and it was still cold out were in sandals.

"W-What about me? Is so-something wrong-"

"No, no not at all Hinata!" Alfons's cheeks turned pink yet again.

"I was thinking about when we met" Hinata blinked, her blush slowly receding.

"Y-you mean when you found me after Noah saw...My home?"

"No" Alfons shook his head.

"Before that, when you were healing me" She let out a little humming sound before slipping under his arm.

"I had no idea you were even conscious for that" She whispered.

"I thought I had gone to heaven"

"And that you were an angel" Hinata felt like she should be blushing at the comment, but for some reason, she wasn't.

"Alfons?" he nodded, not unaware of the soft circles Hinata's fingertips were drawing against him.

"Yes?"

"Is it a-against your customs to k-kiss in Germany?" Now Alfons's blush could rival Hinata at her worst.

"N-no, why do you ask?" He couldn't see her face now, since she had buried her face in his chest. She felt warm, and Alphonse could feel the vibrations of words pushing against him, but he couldn't hear much of it.

"I was just w-wondering-"

"Because I've never kissed you?" She averted her eyes, but still gave an affirmative nod.

" I just don't want to get you sick" Her grip tightened, and she bit her lip.

"I love you" He whispered, wishing desperately that his stupid illness would go away, so that he could kiss her tears away without fear of giving her the disease that was slowly taking him away, or better yet make sure that the tears weren't there in the first place because his illness wouldn't be causing her pain.

"It's not fair," she whispered.

"Why can't terrible people get diseases?"

"Why can't that Hitler bastard get a d-disease like yours? Or t-the idiot who I-invented war, or. Or... or anybody!"

"Wh-Why does it have to be you?"

"Of all people?"

"I-it's so s-selfish of me to t-think that way" she kept wiping at her eyes, which she knew irritated them, but when she cried, she did it anyways.

"But a l-lot of the times... I- I just..." she sighed.

"I wish..."

"You wish?" Alfons said softly. He hated having to pretend that he didn't hear her crying late at night, and gripping him so tightly, resting an ear against his chest and hearing the low rattling that he couldn't help. Begging God in little whispers for him to get better so scared of loosing love yet again.

"I... I want... you m-mostly. I wish t-that we could have an h-happy ending together" now she was wistful, which was a little better then angry. Mostly because it was easier to make her happy once she was wistful.

"B-because I love you... and for o-once. Someone loves me back" her breathing was slower now, but it was also easier. Softer, and calmer then before. For a little while that was how she stayed, silent and staring off as Alfons finished up his work. They both ate pierogis and bread without fuss, which was the way they both liked it.

"Mein puppe " (My doll in German) Hinata loved the way German sounded sometimes, especially when he called her that. The word for his pet name in her language was so long and sharp compared to his way of saying it.

"You know..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think that... that one kiss will really hurt" Hinata blinked.

"A-are you... are you sure?"

"I mean-" she sighed

"If you're just doing this to make me happy then don't..." he shook his head.

"I'm doing this to make me happy"

"You don't think that I haven't wanted to kiss you all this time?"

"That I haven't been jealous of those couples in the streets, and that I haven't heard Edward and Noah?"

"I may be ill, but I'm still male, and you're still human"

"A lot of people in this city don't think that"

"Still" (hush in German) at some point in their conversation, Hinata had shifted onto his chair. Her cheeks had that china doll blush that had earned her the nickname she cherished so. He let his lips drop to her, lightly pressing against her forehead and her hairline. This he had done before, he kissed her forehead often, sometimes when he woke up in the middle of the night with a small cough that wasn't enough to wake her, he'd kiss her forehead, or her cheek. She always looked so vulnerable in her sleep. Almost sick if her hair was in enough disarray or if it was hot enough out, which caused her to look flushed and feverish.

"My lips are over here watashi no oroka na koibito" (my silly lover in Japanese)

"Orokana kobi- what?" Alfons blinked; he had no idea how Hinata had caught on to German so quickly. He couldn't understand a single thing she said when she spoke her native language. She shook her head, stretching herself so that her lips could reach Alphonse's cheekbone.

"O" one kiss

"Ro" two kisses

"Ka" three kisses, in a line, angling closer to his mouth each time, she paused slightly, wiping away a stray crumb, or something of the like.

"Na" she paused again.

"Ko"

"I"

"Bi"

"To" now she was only a moment from his lips, fractions of a centimeter, and mere molecules of air separating them from the fairytale kiss of true love. That is if what they shared was true love. And even if they didn't share true love, then this was more then enough for them. Neither of them was much for big fussy things like that. In the end, it was Alphonse that pressed into her, trying to show her all his feelings, past and future, trying to pour them all into that one kiss, perhaps not his first, but most likely his last.

He knew he wouldn't be willing to risk her like this ever again. This was scientific, meaning it was curiosity that was for once acted upon. But this experiment wouldn't be repeated. Yes he had wanted this, but he also knew that he would never forgive himself if he gave her his sickness. He never wanted her to know the pain of coughing up one's lungs bit by bit, to know the fear of finding blood in the palm of the hand, and knowing that your days were numbered.

Just being around her was risking enough, but kissing her? It was basic medicine that a person sick with a disease of the lungs shouldn't touch others with their mouth; it was the easiest way to spread disease, like what happened with the influenza back in 1918. Husbands gave their wives a kiss unknowing of the flu lurking in them, and then they gave it to their wives, and left their children with no parents. But his body was running on instinct, not obeying the orders of Alfons's troubled mind. He was too focused on the feel of her lips against his, the soft coming together of firm flesh and the soft noises that came with it. Whispers of breath escaping and suction being broken, making sounds not quite unlike a cat lapping up milk. It was a feeling that was different then what he had become used to. The last time he had kissed someone was probably in grade school in a stupid childish dare, he didn't even remember the name of the girl he kissed, only that the sun was shining when it happened, and that the girl had moved away shortly after. But with Hinata it was somehow different. Perhaps it was because he was older now, and seventeen year olds understood more about life and were far more interested in the opposite sex then grade school children for reasons that were... less then honorable to put it in a kind way. A hopeless romantic would say it was because the kiss contained love, which children could not comprehend, but Hinata and Alfons would say it was because they wanted to; that they were a couple, and that's what couples did from time to time.

When they finally separated from each other it was strange. Both their lips where just a little bit wet, and both of them were red and out of breath. And a non-existent breeze made Hinata shiver. Her lips felt cold now, since a source of heat was no longer pressed up against them like a moving fire. Neither of them could speak, and neither of them knew what they were thinking. They walked home in silence, but they both knew that the silence wasn't awkward. It was needed. Neither of them wanted to talk, and neither of them were much for unnecessary chatter anyways. They had talked about what they had needed to talk about, and had done what they needed to do.

And with that they were content. Hinata was content to treat the children that she gave left over food to at the cafe where she washed dishes and helped make pastries like they were her own children, and they always called her Frau Ausländer (Mrs. Foreigner) even though she wasn't married. She washed their faces with the warm water that she used for dishes, and even though the water itself was dirty, it was much cleaner then they were. Though she couldn't get them new clothing she was always willing to let them hide in the kitchen and warm up on cold winter days, and when the boys hair became too long and tangled for them to look civilized she stole a knife from the cook and cut out the knots. She taught the girls to braid their hair so that it wouldn't get too tangled and sent them on their way, confidant in the knowledge that they could get along in the world on their own. Hinata was content to stop by the factory when Alfons stayed late and bring him leftovers sweets from the cafe, which he loved. She loved his smile more then any food in the world.

Alfons found contentment in his rockets and in Hinata's cooking. He gave it his all, and on the days when he wasn't feeling well enough to make the walk from his apartment to the factory, he worked in his room until a well meaning Hinata came home from her shift and helping out Gracia and nothing short of tied him to the bed so that he would rest enough to be able to go in the next day, She would always stay by his bedside, watching over him, sometimes talking, telling stories about her home and her various adventures (a very Edward-like habit she had picked up, or perhaps it was a very Hinata-like habit Edward had picked up) , and sometimes she just fell asleep by his bedside, waking again in the morning, and apologizing for passing out like that. He was content in the knowledge that she was content with what he could provide for her, a small apartment that was shared with three friends, and ingredients that she turned into delicious meals for all of them, and a source of warmth on the cold nights. How she fit together was a strange puzzle, but Alfons was sure that one day, he would figure her out.

_Well…. You guys know the drill, read, review, and all that stuff. Yeah. I do have some stuff to clarify about peirogis._

_Peirogis are basically the Polish version of the dumpling. They can be filled with pretty much anything, from meat to jam. I find them rather delicious. What's embarrassing is that I had to look up how to spell peirogi, despite the fact that I've been eating them my whole life and am a quarter Polish… Aren't I just amazing? Ha ha… I wish I had included some potato's and meat pies in there just to be true to the rest of my culture (Canadian and Irish) but since this takes place just before WWII having such resources would not be historically accurate in the slightest since the German economy __**sucked**__ at that point in time because of inflation and such Actually them having the money for peirogis was a bit inaccurate as well. Any who. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
